No me preguntes más
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Bella Swan está infelizmente casada con Jacob Black, y una noche desea encontrar el amor. Al día siguiente, se topa con un desconocido de ojos verdes. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

El lluvioso pueblo de Forks es tan pequeño que todos sus habitantes se conocen, y Bella Swan no era la excepción.

Isabella estaba casada con Jacob Black, originiario de la tribu Quileute que había sido su mejor amigo durante muchos años.

El principio de su matrimonio había sido excelente, pero el tiempo había creado una brecha irreparable. A los ojos de los demás, ellos seguían siendo un matrimonio perfecto, siempre estaban juntos, sonreían y parecían muy felices. Pero nadie sabía lo que en verdad sucedía cuando estaban lejos del foco de atención de sus conocidos.

¿Jake?-preguntó Bella cuando sintió que su esposo entraba en la cama, por un momento pensó que ya tenía que levantarse, y vio un brillante dos rojo en el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana y su esposo apenas llegaba a casa.

Ni siquiera se dignó a responderle, Jacob solo se acostó a su lado y le dió la espalda. Hacia años que no hablaban de algo importante, por no decir que hacia mucho tiempo que ni siquiera tocaba a su esposa. Entre ellos se había creado un muro de silencioso rencor que no hacía más que crecer.

Bella sólo suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas a alguien que en verdad la amara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, despertó y vió el otro lado de la cama vacío, pero no se sorprendió mucho. Con el tiempo se había habituado al trato frío de su esposo.

Bajó a la cocina para desayunar, pero vió que el refriegerador estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un cartón de leche a medias. Ultimamente, comía fuera de su casa, odiaba comer sola y Jacob nunca estaba en casa.

Supongo que tendré que ir al supermercado-dijo para sí. Se duchó, se puso unos pantalones de mezcilla y una blusa azul, no tenía mucho sentido arreglarse tanto para ir a hacer compras.

Repasaba la lista de compras mientras empujaba el carrito por el pasillo, un choque metálico la devolvió a la realidad. Había chocado con un hombre mas o menos de su edad.

Oh... Lo siento-se ruborizó-Estaba un poco distraída.

No te preocupes-le respondió él-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Probablemente me has visto varias veces, soy Bella Swan-respondió ella, sonriendo un poco.

Estoy seguro de que nunca te he visto, no podría olvidarte-enfocó sus ojos verdes en los de ella, que volvió a ruborizarse y bajó la mirada.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó ella.

Soy Edward Cullen-respondió.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer **


	2. Chapter 2

Había regresado al supermercado un par de veces con la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, pero no volví a verlo y decidí resignarme.

Mientras acomodaba mis compras, innecesarias, lo admito, vi llegar a mi esposo. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

Hola, Bella-me saludó tan poco efusivo como siempre en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

Hola-le respondí, un poco distante.

Me di la vuelta y volví a acomodar unas cuantas latas en un estante. Su presencia en la casa era pesada como el plomo.

Sin decirme nada, se marchó a la habitación y me dejó sola en la cocina. No tenía problema con que se fuera, pero preferiría estar realmente sola.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, y vi sobre la mesa las llaves de mi auto. No me haría daño salir un rato para despejarme.

En cuanto entré al auto, sentí una sensación de libertad tan relajante que sonreí. Era como si hubiera cargado una roca sobre mi espalda y por fin fuera libre.

Estaba esperando a que el primer semáforo cambiara a verde y caí en la cuenta de que no tenía un destino.

Me sentí un poco tonta, conduciendo si saber a donde iba, dando vueltas por las pocas calles de Forks.

De pronto ví una casa antigua, muy antigua, que en la puerta tenía un letrero que decía **ABIERTO**.

No lo pensé mucho, estacioné el auto a unos cuantos metros de ahí y caminé. De nuevo empezó a llover, así que me apuré un poco.

Entré por la puerta de madera, se veía bastante vieja. Recorrí los pasillos cubiertos de libros por todas partes, casi todos estaban empastados en piel.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-me preguntó una anciana-Supongo que te gustan mucho los libros, muy pocas personas se pasan por aquí.

Me encantan-respondí.

Eres una buena chica-le sonreí-muy pocas personas se pasan por aquí-repitió.

Se fue por un pasillo y decidí seguir observando los libros, algunos tan viejos que las hojas tenían un tono amarillento deslucido.

De pronto, lo ví. Deseé que no haya sido alguna ilusión de mi mente por haber estado pensando en él durante tanto tiempo.

Seguí buscando el reflejo color bronce que había captado mi atención, pero parecía haberse desvanecido.

Me fui hacia los estantes del fondo, eran aún mas amplios que los más próximos a la entrada, y los libros que estaban ahí se veían aún más viejos.

Sentí unos pasos un tanto silenciosos detrás de mí y me di la vuelta. Y lo ví, de nuevo.

El cabello alborotado, sus ojos verdes tan encantadores y una cara que encajaba mucho más en Hollywood que en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Nos volvemos a encontrar, Bella-dijo a modo de saludó, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

¿Cómo has estado, Edward?-no supe de donde salió el valor necesario para responderle, y sentí que mis mejillas estaban a punto de tomar un tono rojizo.

He estado bien, pero a decir verdad he estado una buena parte de mi tiempo pensando en tí-volvió a sonreírme.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguramente era un sueño, bastante cruel para ser sincera, pero el calor intenso en mi cara me indicaba todo lo contrario.

Me tomó por la barbilla y me miró directo a los ojos, con una expresión ligeramente divertida en el rostro.

¿Qué es lo que te da tanta vergüenza?-preguntó.

Bajé la mirada de inmediato, me ruboricé al máximo y no me animé a volver a mirarle. Ni siquiera se veían las ventanas desde donde estabamos, cubiertos por las decenas de estanterías.

He esperado mucho para volver a verte-murmuró, y de nuevo mi corazón se aceleró.

Suspiré ligeramente antes de que sus labios encontraran los míos.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**

**Y desde aquí, vemos las cosas desde la perspectiva de Bella, para adentrarnos más en sus emociones y pensamientos, amo a esta chica(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Sus labios sobre los míos eran suaves y dulces, como si yo fuera de cristal y temiese hacerme daño.

Era como si nunca hubiese besado antes, su beso me erizaba la piel y el contacto de sus manos con las mías eran como descargas eléctricas.

Durante un segundo recordé a mi esposo, estaba siéndole infiel... A un hombre que sólo me quería para desahogar sus instintos y darle un plato de comida caliente cuando él lo quisiera.

Edward era distinto, completamente distinto... Tan dulce, tan atento, tan único. ¿Sería que estaba enamorada de él?

No supe exactamente cuando el beso que empezó como algo tierno se había vuelto más y más grande.

El primer beso era como la pequeña llama de una vela, y ahora era como un pasional incendio que me quemaba, y podría jurar que a él también.

Me apoyó contra uno de los lados de las anchas estanterías de los libros, puse mis piernas en su cadera y apreté aún más mis brazos en torno a su cuello, hizo un sonido gutural justo en mi oído, estaba segura de que estaba disfrutando con esto casi tanto como yo.

No parecía molestarle mi peso en lo más mínimo, pero enredarme con un hombre en una librería no figuraba en mi lista de _Mil cosas que hacer antes de morir... _Pero él era tan sexy, ese modo de besar debía de estar casi prohibido. Me dio una ligera mordida en el cuello y jadeé, eso era demasiado para mí. Pareció entender lo que quise decir con mi jadeo, acarició mis muslos y bajé mis manos de su cuello a su pecho perfecto, era como tocar a un Dios.

Sentí que su camisa comenzaba a estorbarme un poco, desabroche el segundo botón y él deslizó el cierre de mi abrigo, que bajó desde mis hombros hasta mis codos. Empezaba a imaginarme, que vendría después de todo esto, pero mi respuesta llegó mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Desabrochó lentamente el botón de mi pantalón, y me acarició el vientre a un centímetro del elástico de mi ropa interior. Me estremecí, y decidí hacer algo pronto. Me ocupé de los botones de su camisa con tanta rapidez que casi desgarré la tela azul de su ropa, me parecieron interminables con las ansias que sentía, y las suyas no eran menores que las mías.

Me acarició la cara, el cuello y bajó a mis pechos con mucha suavidad, pero se detuvo en seco, era una tortura que hubiera dejado de tocarme de ese modo, era tan suave y ligero como una pluma.

Bella... ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-me preguntó con un tono de culpabilidad, quitó sus manos de mis pechos y las dejó pero veía deseo en su mirada.

Sus palabras y su mirada torturada eran como arrojar agua helada en un fuego intenso. Pero no estaba dispuesta a parar ahora, definitivamente no me iba a detener.

No necesité hablar, quité mis manos de su pecho y bajé hasta su pantalón sin dudar.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer **

**Odiosas faltas de inspiración, las detesto! _ **

**_Los escritores se inspiran de sus lectores, pues son quienes dan vida a sus personajes y esencia a sus historias:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba rompiendo ese juramento que, años atrás había pronunciado uniendo mis manos con las suyas. Poco importaba ya.

Yo a él nunca le había importado. ¿Porqué tenía que importarme él a mí? ¿Porqué tenían que importarme sus sentimientos?

Besé a Edward, era como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en la vida, era casi adictivo, sus besos eran arrebatadores y fascinantes, justo como él.

Me pregunté durante un segundo qué efectos tendrán mis besos y mis caricias en ese hombre de ojos verdes, a juzgar por su expresión, era el mismo que tenían los suyos en mi.

Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el mío, nos atraíamos como dos imanes, una atracción profunda, inevitable y a la vez, prohibida.

-_Estúpido pantalón engorroso_-pensé mientras forcejeaba para deslizarlo hacia abajo, pero no conseguí mucho. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se encargó de dejarlo en el piso sin dejar de tocarme, pareciera que sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_.

Su contacto electrizante en mi cuerpo me hacia perder la razón, suspiré en su oído, me deshice de sus boxers, y él hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior, esto empezaba a ponerse mejor a cada segundo, desabrochó mi sostén y los tirantes se escurrieron por mis brazos, me los quitó enseguida mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

Me separó un poco del librero y volvió a apoyarme contra el mueble un poco más bruscamente, al mismo tiempo entro en mí. Nuestras caderas se alinearon y chocaron. Seguí besándolo y deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo libremente, y él no se quedó atrás, sus manos no eran nada ociosas, al contrario.

Un gruñido ahogado salió de su garganta y su lengua serpenteó en mi cuello, acaricié su espalda y le enterré las uñas al momento que me apretaba más y más contra el librero. Un par de libros se cayó con el movimiento y las hojas crujieron al estrellarse contra el suelo. La luz tenue que iluminaba el lugar se apagó, pero eso solo consiguió encendernos aún más.

De pronto recordé que nosotros no estábamos solos ahí, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en como la piel de Edward rozaba con la mía, haciendo saltar chispas en mi cuerpo. Pero, en algún lugar oscuro, desconocido, perverso y retorcido de mi mente encontré muy excitante el pensar que había alguien a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-Bella-dijo en un resuello-Bella-repitió-Dí mi nombre, por favor-me pidió mientras se apretujaba más contra mí.

-Edward-gemí cuando sentí que me subió un poco más en el borde del librero-¡Edward!-exclamé entre jadeos.

Hice su cabeza hacia atrás tomándolo suavemente por el cabello, besé su cuello y lo mordí.

En ese momento, con un par de roces más, sentí que estaba a punto de enloquecer y algo dentro de mí me indicó que no era la única, mi cerebro se desconectó del mundo y, por unos gloriosos segundos, solo pude concentrarme en esa placentera sensación de millones de ligeras descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, como si los dos compusiéramos una gran explosión de pirotecnia que estallaba en un cielo nocturno llenándolo todo de fuego, luz y calor en una sincronía perfecta.

Cuando ese fogonazo terminó, me separé de él. A decir verdad me daba verguenza estar desnuda, y con un hombre, en una librería a pleno día. Pero lo más relevante no era la falta de ropa, sino el hecho de que había hecho el amor con él hacia solo unos minutos. Me dio un escalofrío.

-¿Bella?-me llamó, su voz estaba tranquila pero sus ojos refulgían-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto no está bien, Edward...-le dije mientras cerraba los botones de mi abrigo.-Lo siento.

Abroché mis zapatos y me dirigí a la antigua puerta de madera, salí de inmediato de la librería haciendo que unas campanillas tintinearan al cerrar. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos y una enorme ola de emociones se abría paso en mi mientras caminaba hacia mi auto. Miedo, tristeza, decepción de mi misma, vergüenza, culpabilidad.

¿Con qué cara podría entrar en mi casa, ver a mi esposo? No porque el fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, ni muy atento o cariñoso, pero era mi marido y yo había jurado ante Dios serle fiel hasta la muerte. Me hundí en el asiento bajo el peso de mis acciones: ¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa? ¿En qué punto se perdió el valor de ese juramento?

Una respuesta se abrió paso entre mis ideas y le susurró a mi cerebro: _"Se perdió en el momento en que te enamoraste de Edward Cullen."_

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el volante, cuidando de no hacer sonar el claxon. Definitivamente estaba perdida. Había caído en esa peligrosa trampa del enamoramiento y no sabía como salir. Intenté hacer funcionar mis neuronas, que de ellas saliera una milagrosa idea que solucionara este enredo que me tenía aplastada contra un muro.

Pero, al cerrar mis ojos, lo único que pude ver fue la imagen jadeante de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**

**Mil gracias a Rakel, Greed212, Aangie Black, Kassy92, My Bella Ballerina, Nico Black Vulturi: ¡Por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Estacioné mi auto en la cochera y dudé un poco antes de bajarme. Al abrir la puerta intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, y otro tanto al cerrarla. Los sonoros ronquidos de mi esposo eran lo único que se oía, el sonido áspero me molestó al instante a pesar de que la puerta de nuestra habitación estuviese cerrada y la sala a una buena distancia.

Dejé mi abrigo sobre una silla y me recosté sobre el sillón. Ví un libro en la mesita y me dispuse a leerlo, no supe en que momento perdí la noción de todo al leer, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba enía enfrente a mi esposo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Era una pésima señal.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó en tono hosco.

-Yo tengo derecho a salir cuando quiera y a donde quiera-le espeté sin levantar la vista de las páginas-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

-Yo me casé contigo-me dijo muy lentamente, enfatizando en cada palabra-Y más importante aún, tú te casaste conmigo.

-Eso no significa que tú controles lo que yo haga o deje de hacer-bufé y cerré el libro de golpe.

Estaba comenzando a enojarse aún más, pocas veces lo había visto así y era una experiencia que nunca habría querido repetir, mucho menos cuando yo era la única persona allí y aparentemente era la causa de su enojo. Sus ojos negros llamearon y se encontraron con los míos de un modo amenazante. Nunca había tomado más en serio la frase 'Si las miradas fueran puñales...'

Gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía y lanzó la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa, me hice a un lado para esquivarla. Al estrellarse contra la pared el cristal se reventó en cientos de pedacitos plateados.

Con un solo golpe me arrojó del sillón al piso y me presionaba cada vez más contra los fríos mosaicos que cubrían el suelo.

-Tú, vas a estar conmigo-me dijo tomándome del cabello y acercándose a mi cara-Quieras, o no yo me casé contigo y de aquí no te vas a ir hasta que yo quiera.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer **

**Nada mejor que un poquito de suspenso para alegrarnos la vida:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Realmente era muy probable que él nunca me soltara, pero no podría estar tranquila conmigo misma si no hacía lo que estuviera en mis manos para lograrlo.

Me apretó aún más contra el piso frío y me di cuenta que había dos posiblidades; o hacía lo que podía para salir de allí, y quizás moría en el intento, o no hacer nada y vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que ni siquiera quise mover un músculo para salvarme, y eso último no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Durante un segundo recordé a Edward, el día que nos conocimos y nuestro encuentro en la librería. Sus brillantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa que podía ser la envidia de un modelo.

Estaba decidida; si lograba escapar, no descansaría hasta volver a encontrar a Edward.

Forcejeé con él, y pareció soprenderse por ello ya que, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, pude liberarme de sus brazos. No tenía muchas opciones, podía correr hacia la habitación, era lo más cercano que tenía y había algo de espacio para esconderse, pero sabía que ya no tendría salida alguna, o podría saltar el sofá para llegar a la cocina e intentar tomar algo de ahí.

Me decanté por la segunda opción, pero al saltar el sofá mi pie hizo un ruido parecido al de los huesos de pollo al quebrarse, dolía como si estuviera sangrando por dentro, pero no era el momento de detenerme ahora.

-¡Regresa!-me gritó-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

No fui tan estúpida cómo para voltear a ver que tan lejos o cerca estabamos, el dolor de mi pie era suficiente para hacerme gritar, pero apreté los dientes para evitar que saliera algún sonido de mi boca. Él tiró de mi cabello, y cuando intenté correr de nuevo, unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello quedaron en su mano.

Logré alcanzar la puerta y salir a la calle. Eso fue lo último que supe, y después, todo se hizo borroso...

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


	7. Chapter 7

Abrí los ojos y me vi rodeada de paredes blancas con unos minúsculos lunares de colores como decoración, la luz del sol entraba por una ventana pequeña cubierta con una cortina. Olía a una mezcla de alcohol con desinfectante y no necesité ni un minuto para comprender que estaba en el hospital.

Intenté incorporarme pero lo cierto era que todo el cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera caído sobre rocas. Bajé la mirada hacia mis brazos y vi que estaban cubiertos de moretones de un púrpura casi negro y algunos con tonos rosados en los bordes y rojos en el centro.

Me sentía adolorida, estaba llena de contusiones, y no recordaba como había ido a parar allí. Necesitaba a alguien que me explicara que pasaba.

Como si hubiera formulado una pregunta en voz alta, una mujer vestida de blanco entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días señorita Swan-me sonrió un poco y checó una tabla que colgaba de mi cama-¿Cómo se siente?

-Me siento adolorida...-le dije con un hilo de voz, pero en mi mente pensé que era más que obvio que no me sentía bien.

-No deberías hablar, estás forzándote mucho-anotó algo en la hoja que estaba sobre la tabla-Creo que deberíamos administrarte más analgésicos, llamaré al doctor.

-Sí-con esa simple sílaba sentí que mis pulmones se desinflaban, pero necesitaba respuestas.-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

La enfermera quitó de inmediato la sonrisa, era obvio que no quería decirme nada, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Llamaré al doctor...-salió por la puerta apresuradamente y la cerró detrás de si.

Empezaba a frustrarme, estaba en un hospital completamente cubierta de golpes y nadie quería darme una explicación. Sentía la piel tirante y el más mínimo movimiento me causaba un dolor espantoso.

No había libros y el control de la televisión estaba muy lejos. Ojalá pudiera, al menos, ver gente pasar pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla. Me entretuve contando los pequeños puntos que decoraban la pared blanca.

Apenas había llegado a contar ciento treinta y seis puntos, que intercalaban el azul claro con el rosa pastel, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Voy a subir un poco sus niveles de analgésicos y la tendré en observación un par de días más-alguien me hablaba, pero su cara quedaba oculta tras la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

Cerró la carpeta y me miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí...?-su voz denotaba tanto sorpresa como consternación.

Vaya, bien decían que el destino es grande y el mundo, muy pequeño...

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


	8. Chapter 8

La sorpresa me hizo olvidarme del dolor por un momento.

Hubiera esperado ver a cualquier persona, incluso un muerto resucitado me hubiese sorprendido menos.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?-preguntó con una preocupación evidente en la voz.

-Es algo que a mi también me gustaría saber...-bufé y me arrepentí al sentir la presión sobre mi pecho al soltar el aire tan bruscamente.

-Bella... ¿Quién te hizo ésto?-se acercó un poco más a mi cama, y levantó la mano suavemente para tocarme, pero no lo hizo.

-A decir verdad, no recuerdo como llegué aquí, recuerdo haber peleado con Jacob, pero es todo...-no lograba encontrar algún recuerdo entre mi intento de huir y cuando desperté en el hospital.

-¿Jacob?-inquirió, y me di cuenta que el ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada.

Tomé un poco de aire, tanto como pude soportar sin causarme dolor. Algún día iba a saberlo.

-Es mi esposo...-su mirada se ensombreció y su semblante se veía decepcionado.

-¿Eres casada?-preguntó, con una voz tan fría que bien podría haber bajado un par de grados la temperatura de la habitación, yo solo me limité a asentir.

En nuestro encuentro en la librería, había sentido una culpa indescriptible por ocultarle el hecho de que no era una mujer libre, pero el hecho de habérselo confesado no me liberaba de ese peso. Era como cargar una gran roca sobre la espalda y liberarse de ella, solo para cargar una más pesada todavía.

-Bueno... elevaré tus niveles de morfina y te daré un sedante, lo más probable es que los analgésicos tengan un mejor efecto si descansas-ni siquiera me volteó a ver mientras hablaba.

Evitó mirarme todo el rato que estuvo ahí, pegado a mis medicamentos. Quería decirle algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no tenía las palabras adecuadas, para ser sincera ni siquiera tenía palabras y mucho menos una justificación.

Lo siento...-intenté acompañar mi voz con una mirada, pero él estaba dándome la espalda.

No lo sientas...-me dijo, aún sin volver el rostro hacia mí.

Por favor... quiero explicarte-el hablar me dolía hasta el alma, pero su actitud era aún más hiriente, preferiría que presionara cada una de mis contusiones.

Tal vez, después, tenga ganas de escucharte-alcancé a escuchar antes de que la medicación me hiciera efecto.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


	9. Chapter 9

Fui despertando de ese sueño inducido por drogas, sintiendo mis párpados tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Mientras abría los ojos vi una figura borrosa sentada sobre una silla, ligeramente adormilada a juzgar por como apoyaba la cabeza en el brazo, además de que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente.

Intenté incorporarme pero, al momento que lo hacía, se me escapó un gemido de dolor bastante alto, lo que provocó que quien fuera que estuviese dormido en la silla diera un respingo, abriendo los ojos como platos y volteando hacia mi.

-¿Estás bien?-escuché la voz de Edward y vi su sombra acercarse a mi cama.

-Sí, solo... intenté levantarme demasiado rápido-susurré y crucé las manos con cuidado para apoyarlas sobre mi regazo.

No sabía por donde empezar puesto que él ni siquiera había sacado el tema a relucir, pero realmente quería darle una explicación. No soportaba que me viera así, con los ojos tristes y me hablara como si yo fuera una completa desconocida.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunté, esta vez a tono normal y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, mi garganta dolía como si hubiera tragado un millón de clavos, apreté los ojos y luego los relajé, me costaba mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos así que preferí cerrarlos.

-Realmente... ¿Tienes una buena explicación?-arrastró la silla para dejarla justo enseguida de mi cama y se sentó en ella.

-Tal vez no sea una "buena explicación"-cité sus propias palabras para que supiera que estaba prestando atención a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos-Pero tengo una explicación.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme?-su voz no sonaba ni triste ni enojada, era la voz de la decepción; amarga y fría-¿Qué te enredaste conmigo a pesar de estar casada?

-"Enredar" no es la palabra correcta-me había herido que pensara eso de mí, como si solo fuera algo de una sola noche-Heriste mis sentimientos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál lo es?-ahora sonaba algo enojado, pero no había levantado la voz-¿Tú crees que no hirió mis sentimientos el enterarme que, a pesar de que estás casada, estuviste conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres saber exactamente, Edward?-comencé, ignorando las protestas de mi cuerpo por el simple hecho de hablar-¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Ni yo misma lo sé! Sólo recuerdo haber discutido con mi esposo, es todo.

-¿Ves? "Esposo"-cerró un puño y lo golpeó contra el brazo de la silla-¿Cómo esperas que confíe en que lo que me dices es verdad? ¡Eres una mujer casada!

-¡Por si no lo sabes, planeaba dejar a mi esposo por tí!-espeté con la voz mucho más alta de lo normal, sentí que mi garganta se desgarraba y se partía en dos.

Su semblante cambió. Ya no era de enojo ni de decepción. Estaba completamente carente de expresión. Probablemente yo había malinterpretado nuestros encuentros anteriores y hubiera acertado con el pensamiento que había tenido minutos atrás. Él no estaba pensando en mi como yo en él, solo era un entretenimiento.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, había dicho demasiado y él no había dicho ni media palabra. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

-¿Lo que dices... es verdad?-dijo en voz queda, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Si no lo fuera, no te lo diría-le aseguré, intentando no lastimarme aún más al hablar-No quiero que pienses que te estoy mintiendo, quiero probarte que verdaderamente puedes confiar en mi... Si tú así lo quieres...

Cuando terminé de hablar deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me creyera, a fin de cuentas estaba siendo sincera con él, pero al parecer él no parecía estar escuchando. Ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de donde estaba, era como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento con los ojos abiertos.

-Si me lo permites, podrás confiar en mi siempre...-susurré, intentando que me prestara atención.

No necesité una respuesta al sentir sus labios suaves sobre los míos.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


	10. Chapter 10

Había esperado tanto tiempo por volver a besarlo, que me había parecido una eternidad. Justo en el momento en que nos separamos, su buscapersonas comenzó a sonar, al parecer era algo muy importante porque me pidió una disculpa y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, quince si no estaba calculando mal, entró una enfermera. Se veía más joven que la que había visto antes, y, contradictoriamente, mucho más madura, tendría unos veintiséis años, tal vez veintisiete.

Cuando se acercó a mi, fue directo a su trabajo. Leyó con atención las tablas que colgaban de mi cama y anotó algo en ellas, revisó mis goteos intravenosos y me tomó la temperatura, sentí el termómetro tan frío como un cubito de hielo.

-Al parecer todo va mejorando señorita-no me sonrió, pero había un tono amable en sus palabras-Probablemente en un día o dos le demos el alta.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pude decirle, mi garganta protestaba como si hubiera llamas dentro de ella.

-Supongo que querrás saber como llegaste aquí..-acercó la silla aún más a mi cama y se sentó, yo solo me limité a asentir.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por saber que había pasado conmigo antes de despertar, pero era algo que quería y necesitaba saber, o enloquecería.

-Era un poco tarde, más o menos las diez y media de la noche. Estábamos terminando de ordenar los papeleos de pediatría cuando recibimos una llamada de una mujer muy asustada-intenté imaginarme quién pudo haber sido, pero mi mente no me dio para mucho-Aseguraba que un cuerpo estaba tirado en la acera y no tenía idea de si seguía con vida o no.

"Con vida, o no" ... Era una frase algo dramática.

-Enviamos una ambulancia, para saber si aún podíamos hacer algo. Afortunadamente el lugar en el que te encontrabas no está muy lejos de aquí y los paramédicos comprobaron que aún tenías pulso, y respirabas muy débilmente.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y llenó dos vasos de plástico con agua. Dejó uno sobre la mesita, indicándome que podía beber de él si quería, y ella le dio un sorbo al otro.

-Cuando te trajeron aquí, nuestra prioridad era darte oxígeno y estabilizar tu pulso. Habías perdido una cantidad de sangre considerable y los rayos X nos indicaron que tenías un ligero esguince cervical, dos costillas rotas, una luxación en el radio y tu fémur estaba dislocado, eso sin contar las heridas internas, ya que tu costilla rota lastimó una parte de tu hígado y la lesión del duodeno. Era obvio que teníamos que actuar muy rápido.

Eso explicaba porque no podía moverme ni dos centímetros sin aullar de dolor, tenía prácticamente destruido el cuerpo, era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido.

-Atendimos primero lo que consideramos más urgente, el oxígeno. Llamé al doctor Cullen en cuanto tuve casi todo lo necesario para tu cirugía, pero antes teníamos que conseguir suministros de sangre para que pudieras entrar al quirófano y eso solo él podía conseguir la autorización.

No supe con exactitud lo que sentí al saber que Edward me había practicado la cirugía que había salvado mi vida. Una mezcla de gratitud con remordimiento, tal vez.

-No teníamos tiempo para entrar en detalles, así que solo le expliqué al doctor que era una emergencia. Cuando él llegó aquí con el permiso para retirar las unidades del banco de sangre, se preparó para entrar a cirugía. Todo estaba listo en la sala de operación, yo lo estaba esperando y, al momento que vio el cuerpo de la camilla... No sabría explicar su expresión, era una profunda culpa, mezclada con una tristeza que nunca había visto en los ojos de un hombre. Pero a la vez, tenían un brillo de determinación, decididos a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de salvar esa vida.

Volvió a tomar agua, dejando su vaso vacío esta vez. Yo me dispuse a beber del mío, tenía la boca tan seca como si estuviera en medio del desierto.

-Tu cirugía duró casi cinco horas, pero fue un éxito. Cuando terminó, escuchamos claramente que él dijo _'Bella'. _En ese momento, yo comprendí que él te conocía. Los pocos que quedábamos ahí nos disponíamos a irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, algunas personas del turno matutino estaban ahí ya. Pero él no se movió, se quedó sentado en esta silla que estoy ocupando yo en este momento durante dos días, esperando que recuperaras el conocimiento. Le propuse que yo me quedaría a cuidar de usted, pero rechazó mi ofrecimiento. Pasó esos dos días sin comer, sin ducharse y sin siquiera moverse de aquí... Pero ninguno de nosotros entendía el porqué.

Yo si que comprendía porque lo había hecho, pero no dije nada y la dejé seguir.

-Tuvieron esa... discusión-me miró como si se disculpara por haberla escuchado-Y él salió del hospital, estaba realmente furioso. Nadie quiso preguntarle nada, y lo siguiente que escuchamos después del portazo, fue su auto salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

-Cuando regresó, seguía molesto. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en las manos, y uno en la cara que al parecer su hermana, Alice, quien también es doctora en este hospital, había intentado cubrir con maquillaje. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté que había sucedido, pero no me quiso responder, después entró aquí a su habitación...

Y en ese momento todo cobró sentido. Edward había ido a buscar a Jacob...

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


	11. Chapter 11

Las dudas se formulaban en mi mente como las efervescentes burbujas de gas en un vaso de coca-cola; por montones, y luchando unas contra otras por ser las primeras en salir a la superficie.

¿Quién era la hermana de Edward? ¿La había visto, acaso? ¿Ella me habría atendido? ¿Sabría quién era yo y la relación que tenía con él? ¿Estaría al tanto del afán de su hermano por salvarme?

Esas carecían de relevancia en este momento, pero no por ello dejaba de intrigarme la respuesta. Una cuestión más urgente era ¿Cómo había encontrado Edward a Jacob? Y, más importante aún; ¿Qué había pasado?

Mi estómago se encogió por un momento al imaginarme las horribles cosas que pudieron haber pasado... Los enormes y fuertes brazos de Jacob podrían haber malherido a Edward con mucha facilidad mientras lo veía con esos ojos negros llenos de odio e ira... Decidí desechar esas espantosas imágenes de mi mente cuando me di cuenta que llevaba más de diez minutos sin hablar con la enfermera.

-¿Y Edw... El doctor Cullen?-me corregí, puesto que no quería dar a entender más de lo necesario.

-Lo más probable es que ande por aquí, le diré que venga a verla en cuanto tenga un minuto libre-se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un ligero chasquido.

Los minutos que transcurrieron desde la salida de la enfermera hasta que Edward entró a la habitación me parecieron una eternidad, aunque no fueron más de quince. En cuanto entró, el medidor de los latidos de mi corazón empezó a escucharse más y más. Me ruboricé un poco, y él me sonrió.

Lo escruté con la mirada, recorriendo cada milímetro. Había algunos golpes mal disimulados en sus brazos y un gran hematoma de un púrpura casi negro le cruzaba desde la mejilla hasta el mentón, y en mi interior se debatían la tristeza por verlo en esas condiciones, el horror por el dolor que debía de sentir y una ira casi asesina contra el hombre que le había propinado esos golpes, que era el mismo por el cual estaba yo en semejante estado.

Contuve una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no pude disimular del todo. Sentí como mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y supuse que tendría reflejados en la mirada todos los sentimientos que me producía ver que, evidentemente, sentía dolor.

-No es nada, Bella-puso su mano sobre la mía-Te lo aseguro.

-¿Te duele?-fue todo lo que pude articular, y sentí como si alguien hubiera puesto una piedra enorme en mi pecho, impidiendo el paso del aire.

-¿Realmente crees que me importan unos cuantos golpes?-preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

-No lo sé-me encogí de hombros con un poco de esfuerzo-Pero ahora tengo una pregunta para tí.

-Dime...

-¿Porqué fuiste a buscar a Jacob?-cuando terminé de formular mi pregunta, el color se escapó de su rostro súbitamente, pero eso no me hizo perder mi determinación de buscar respuestas.

* * *

**Twilight: Stephenie Meyer**


End file.
